The present invention relates generally to skin care and cosmetic compositions therefor, and more particularly to systems of complementary skin care products designed specifically for children.
Skin damage accumulates over a lifetime, beginning during infancy and building over childhood and adulthood until the cumulative effects result in serious diseases and disorders like skin cancer and/or serious aesthetic and functional damage to the skin. The main effect of sun damage and neglect, other than hyper-pigmentation and cancer, is to seriously degrade a person's appearance over time.
Children's skin differs from that of adults and changes over the course of childhood. Infant skin is softer and more prone to irritation and loss of moisture, while older children are prone to acne. It is difficult to get children to follow personal care regimens. Children may not like the appearance, smell, etc. of adult products, which also may not be properly formulated for children and can be harmful to them. Children may lack the motor skill or motivation to follow more complex or time-consuming care regimens.
Needs exist for improved skin care formulations, systems, and methods.